


The Humble Reality

by Locallymoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locallymoon/pseuds/Locallymoon
Summary: Basically One-Shot stories of  Photographer! Youngho and Music Academy Teacher! Taeil with their son Donghyuck and how life is treating them--------Chapter 1.0 (Un)fortunate Zoom AccidentChapter 2.0  Happy Birthday Da-Youngho just got lazy this new year, but luckily Taeil is always there for him.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. (Un)fortunate Zoom Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a side story from my chaptered fic "All Your Dreams Come True" with setting a few years after that so the timeline doesn't really matter (and I'm suck at keeping the timeline between two stories so sorry). English is not my first language and the only beta I have is the free version of ProWriting Aid and Google Docs, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies in grammar. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The weather really has gotten a little chilly. By now more often than not, Taeil will just wear his hoodie or his big knitter sweater, and maybe his favorite khaki cardigan, courtesy of Youngho at home. Haechan is back to his dorm at university, and Taeil already packed him lots of warm clothes to prepare for the winter, he promised to make another trip back home in early November, but with how the pandemic is going on, one has to make a safety precaution.

Youngho is different though, it looks like his husband is not ready to leave summer, he still sleep with no shirt, a sweat, and somehow going around the house for a day just like that, and he still doesn’t know why even though when they wake up in the morning, his husband always complains that Taeil hogs all the blanket then continued to hug him and sleep again (what Taeil doesn’t know his husbands love the flustered and shock reaction Taeil have when he didn’t expect to saw his husband with no clothes on, it’s a secret of him though).

Currently, they’re mostly working from home, it’s a little hard since Taeil needs to adjust himself by hearing the sound with the speaker or the headphones compared to hearing it live with the student back then. Youngho also took more fashion magazine gigs than the bridal ones too, because they mostly hold the photoshoot within Korea now. He thinks the blessing in disguise is Youngho is not abroad so much anymore, and he spent his time mostly at home when he got no work, knowing that Taeil will be home too, so that’s a plus.

Although each of them has their own respective laptop, Taeil usually borrow Youngho’s desk-computer for work, it’s easier to use and it’s bigger, especially since he has to do online meeting with his students all the time, Youngho’s creative mind (as he calls it himself) mostly turns on by night so it work fine for them.

Now, Taeil is having one of his online classes, with the five students from some high school acapella group that will enter a competition next month. Few of them have been his students from like 2-3 years ago, and some of them are new.

“Hello guys, can you hear me there?”

He can hear a bunch of hellos, and some asking back his condition, some belting out high notes of hello (it’s probably Chenle, he always does that).

“So today, I think we just will go for individual parts, before we meet next week at the academy, right? Well...we can start with ‘Cheerleader’ if you’d like?”

“Actually, can’t we start with ‘Rather Be’? I think we need to tackle that one first, I still have some parts that I can’t get a grasp to.” Chenle said to the microphone.

“Okay then, ‘Rather Be’ right, wait….” They saw Taeil stand up to search for something beside the computer, probably for the music note and lyrics sheet. “Oh, where it is…” Taeil is searching the sheet from the folder right beside the desk-computer but it’s not there. He minimizes the video to open the folder and search the music sheet so maybe he can print it, but it’s not there either. It looks like he hasn’t scanned it since it’s the recent work, he remembers that he’s been working on it yesterday, maybe it’s placed within the book rack in the living room.

“Wait, I’ll search for the sheet first, you can just...mute your microphone, turn off your videos, just do whatever, I’ll come back okay”

So Taeil does just that, and walks away from the computer, leaving the video cam on.

Just when they’re waiting for their teacher to come back from searching their music sheet, someone came in front of the laptop, standing so people could only see his stomach. More specifically, a stomach abs.  Well, that would be a very normal circumstance, probably this person doesn’t know that there is a Zoom meet running, but the thing is this person is only using a leather jacket WITHOUT SHIRT, like straight leather meets skin, with A-class stomach abs and sweats.

“Babe, where did you save the file I sent you yesterday?”

Babe?

Babe???

The stranger then continued to browse the computer while sitting now, showing his handsome face and wet hair at people there, he sat, ruffled his hair, and then squinted near the desktop to search for his file.

“Can I just open your email to save it?”

At this point, the message chat room is full of questions. Because  _ almost  _ none of them actually know that Taeil has someone else? Moreover, they’re living together? This is truly a top-news that will spread widely in their academy. Since Taeil is one of the most popular teachers there.  He is very nice and soft, his advice is spot on, and he understands every single of his student weaknesses and strengths and tries to make the best out of it. Other than he is also easy going, and goes along with jokes and pranks that a student does at the academy, he often brings his baked goods or cooking to share. No wonder students and teachers alike love him.

Which is why the appearance of this ‘stranger’ who calls their lovely teacher ‘babe’ and with black leather jacket and nothing underneath it truly blows their mind. Because Taeil’s whole vibe is warm, soft-spoken, the kind that in the winter you will often meet him near the window with his oversize knitted sweater and his mug of black tea looking at the snow falling.

No one expected their lovely teacher to be with someone….wild? It’s kinda come as a surprise, especially to these poor students who know nothing.  The stranger keeps clicking, still searching for the file, not noticing the Zoom cam that still running on the background.

“Youngho! Are you searching for the file now?” They heard Taeil's voice now, it’s quite faint, but it looks like he walking towards the computer, because the sound got louder.

“Yeah.” Youngho said, still clicking. “Why?”

“I'm still…Wh-Where’s your shirt?!”

“Well, I-”

“Gosh, move out of the chair now!” Taeil screams while his student could see him shoving ‘ _ Youngho’  _ off the chair, but looking at how sturdy this man is, it looks like a struggle for their teacher.

“Why? Are you _ bothered,  _ babe?” Youngho said, amused by Taeil’s reaction. He could see in front of him that Taeil’s face is red, and he chuckles.

“MY CLASS IS ON YOU IDIOT!”

Youngho eyes go wide, and for a moment he stops. Hands still holding Taeil’s arm who is trying to push him off. Leather jacket very much open for the entire world to see his abs. Heads turning towards the webcam.

“Move! Move!” Taeil said. Now Youngho already start to sit up, and moved off the cam, but not without smirking, and taking a quick peck at his unexpected husband. “Work hard babe” he said.

“And students, whoever you’re please try not to give him any headache, okay? Bye!”

Everyone is stunned, and Taeil is left standing there, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Just like everyone in the Zoom room, except one person.

“Will do uncle Youngho!” Chenle said, making sure that he was un-mute and his voice got heard throughout the speaker, making Taeil realize that he still had class to teach.

“Oh my- sorry for the interruption guys, let’s...let’s continue this shall we?”

“...and no, I’m not going to answer any, I repeat, ANY question about this—this thing that happened. Chenle you go first.”

———

  
  


“Babe”

“......”

“Baby….are you mad?”

“.......”

Taeil is now sulking on the sofa while checking his phone after all of his scheduled class was done. Youngho is beside him, shirt intact with his favorite pair of Vetements black sweatpants that he bought as a couple with Taeil’s grey one.

Not hearing anymore sound beside the sigh that comes out of Youngho's mouth, he thought he finally gave up and left him alone, when all of a sudden he feels his body is moved by strong arms.

“AK- Youngho!”

“Why are you still mad at me Baby?”

Taeil is now in Youngho lap, strong arms holding him on his waist, and Youngho’s face is near his neck, he can see him jutting his lips out.

“I already said I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was a class going on, it doesn’t show the Zoom screen!”

“....why didn't you wear a shirt?”

“What?”

“Why-and just why at that moment you didn’t wear a shirt? Why the jacket?”

“What? Oh the jacket? Ten send it to me for all three of us, I just opened it last night, and remembered it this morning, so I just try it on to see if we could use that for our family photoshoot when Hyuckie comeback-“

“Yes! Yes I understand, but the shirt? Why are you trying it on without the shirt?”

“...Because I was lazy?”

“...Youngho” Taeil said, warning his husbands.

“Fine, Ten might have or not have put the idea on me that it would be cool to actually shoot with only the outer on with no shirt.”

“Is that why you’ve been working out so much lately??”

“.....probably?”

He really can’t believe his husband right now, he knew his husband is hot and all; he worked out regularly, even more than the usual amount of workout people do, he takes care of his food, make sure to take those protein smoothies regularly and all. But to do a photoshoot without a shirt? Somehow that image is unbelievable, yet it is so Youngho to think seriously about that.

Taeil just laughed and rested his head so his nose touched Youngho’s nape. It’s a little ticklish, but this position feels comfy for both of them so they just stay like that for a while, Youngho holding his husband’s waist, while his other hand is patting his head, while Taeil’s chuckled through it.

“Pizza”

“Hmm?”

“I want a pepperoni Pizza, the one with that big sausage, and extra cheese.” Taeil said, turning his face so he can stare at Youngho while still resting at his neck.

“Coming right up, honey.” Youngho said, pecking his husband.

“Hmmm, one more kiss?”

“Gosh, you’re so cute.” So Youngho continues to kiss his husband, he greets those soft lips with his and moves his hand so he can hold Taeil’s neck.

“Yo-Youngho...hmmph” Youngho keep kissing Taeil like there’s no tomorrow, his tongue roams and analyzing every single corner of Taeil’s mouth, his hand under the sweater, patting his husband’s cute belly before continuing his journey to the upper side.

After he satisfied with the mouth, he moves his lips to Taeil’s bare neck, the one that is showing up because the previous kiss session has rumpled Taeil’s sweater, making his oversized sweater rides up to show his cute belly, and one of the shoulder come off

“My pretty baby” Youngho said, still kissing and sucking deep into Taeil’s neck, trying to mark what’s his. Gosh Taeil grimaces with the thought of using turtlenecks for the next 2 days. Since it will be suspicious if he uses a scarf inside the house, he prays that the mark will be gone by then.

“Ahhkh, Youngho!” Taeil screams when Youngho bite his sensitive neck.

They continued with a prolonged make-out session for around five minutes before Taeil’s stomach growled, and Youngho was forced to call for Pizza Delivery.

If the Pizza Delivery boy saw Youngho opening the door with no shirt on, ruffled hair, and obvious hickey on his neck. Let’s just say he was nice enough to not call Youngho’s out for that.

  
  
  



	2. Happy New Year Da-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's new year and Youngho is too lazy to do anything, but he is having a lot of fun with Taeil this new year anyway
> 
> “When was the last time you shaved your beard?”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> ...and Youngho and Taeil really need to learn to text their son frequently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also it's unbeta-ed so...please have mercy?

“Youngho”

“Hmm?”

“When was the last time you shaved your beard?”

“What?”

This new year is spent quite differently, days when they are partying, counting to new year and drinking all the booze and dancing with loads of people are replaced with a quiet room. With Donghyuck going to celebrate the new year in Mark’s apartment, both of them decided they didn’t want to invite anyone, friends and family alike, they decided this new year is just for both of them. 

Since the fireworks exploding sound that were fired near their house won't stop until morning, so this new year they just sleep through all of it. Now they’re just chillin 'on the sofa, trying to pick up a good movie after having a nice brunch they cooked in place of a new year barbecue party.

Taeil is staring at Youngho’s face who sits at the end of the couch, his eyes are focusing on his chin, more importantly toward the little hair that grows on it. Meanwhile Youngho is leaning more toward the couch, trying to find a good position while also holding a remote control to watch anything, really.

“Do you want to watch The Big Flower Fight? It seems cool.”

“Younghooo” Taeil whines, he positioned his body so he is facing toward Youngho directly “Answer me.”

“I think it’s been a week?”

“That’s...unusual? Your team member doesn’t comment on anything?”

Youngho is trying to remember the last year-end zoom meeting that he held with his photography team “Nah, Jaemin, the intern one that you know, commented about it, he said ‘Oh, ssexxyyy, new year new me?’I just laughed it off though, he’s funny.” Youngho said while trying to imitate Jaemin’s voice, but his eyes are still on the TV. “Nailed it also sounds good...Illie do you have any recommendation?”

Taeil's mind is still on Jaemin, he knows exactly how Jaemin acts, because he knows him way before Jaemin becomes an intern, he was Donghyuck’s friend and Chenle’s older brother that often picks him up at the music academy. Taeil is the one who recommended Jaemin to Youngho as an intern, so he expected Jaemin to act nicely especially since Youngho is his boss. But Youngho finds him funny, so he's gonna let this one slip. Other times he usually messages Jaemin on their group chat (It’s basically His, Ten and Haechan’s squad group chat that was made for Youngho’s birthday) to nag him just a little.

Back to the present, the more he look at Youngho’s beard the more he become restless, so he moves and crawl from other end to where Youngho is sitting, eyes still focusing on tiny little hair that grows wildly “...it’s quite longer than usual..” He places his hand on the chin, feeling the stubbed beard that is starting to take place on the side of Youngho’s face. Well, it’s already a week and Youngho's hair grows quite fast, so it's understandable.

“Why don't you shave though? You usually do it every 2-3 days?”

“Nah, I’m just lazy, this new year is making me so lazy”

He sees Taeil in the corner of his eyes, still feeling his stubble beard. An idea just came to his mind, suddenly he held Taeil’s hand that was still on his chin so he couldn't move, and rubbed his beard on Taeil’s hand. Tickling him.

“YOUNGHOO, IT TICKLES NOOO, LET ME GOOO” Taeil screams dramatically, trying to remove Youngho’s strong grip from his hand. 

“Hahahah, you look so cute focusing on my beard like that, so I can’t help it.”

“GOSH, THAT’S IT, I’M GOING TO SHAVE IT.” Youngho then released his grip from Taeil and saw him quickly go to the bathroom, trying to find the usual Gillette Youngho normally uses to shave his beard. Meanwhile Youngho just laughed on the couch, happy after seeing his husband’s funny reaction after what he has done. Youngho really loves to make fun of Taeil.

“Babe, the shaving cream is under the sink, on the left shelf.”

“Can you just-ugh, where it is..be in here too Young? It’s easier to shave you here.”

“Nooo, I’m lazyyy!”

Taeil sighed, sometimes he wondered if he married a proper, functional adult or a big baby. Sometimes he acts like a baby more than Donghyuck, or even Shotaro, Taeil’s youngest nephew who is a literal 2 year old baby. He really can’t expect what Youngho’s capable to do, somehow he never failed to suprise Taeil with his action. 

“Younghoo, here’s your shavi-WHY ARE YOU TOPLESS??”

_Bingo._

Yes, Youngho just decided to take off his shirt, leaving only his long sweatpant and he smirks, quite satisfied with Taeil’s reaction. Then he continue to sit straight, and using his hand to hold his head so he can look straight at Taeil, who face is becoming more red, eyes focusing on Youngho’s _abs._

“You said you want to shave me right? I don’t want my shirt to be dirty”

“It will not Youngho, beside you can just put the shirt into the washing machine if it was dirty!”

“Well, what if one of these little hairs are left behind? It’s gonna be itchy!.”

“Now you’re exaggerating, take the shirt.” He then takes the T-shirt beside Youngho, offering it to him while Youngho only sat and leaned on the couch, hand putting down the remote control. 

From where he stand Taeil can see clearly Youngho’s six pack, his husband really like to be in control of his body and diligently train and do diet to make some abs, which is the total opposite of Taeil, he likes work out too but he really like the way food taste so, diet is out of his way. Thus, now he has a clear skin and soft belly that Youngho’s love, as he really likes to rest his head on Taeil’s lap while patting his soft belly, he said it brings him calming effect.

Taeil also know by heart how mich his husband loves to takes his shirt off, sometime he will take it off randomly, only to take a nap at the sofa, or when he go back from the gym, he will take his shirt off, take a shower then come out topless because it’s ‘really hot after you work out’, it’s the same when they’re in bed together, his husband will sleep with all his pajamas intact, then the next morning he will be shirtless. Youngho has 1001 reasons to take his shirt off. 

Although, Taeil knew part of it is because his reaction is what amuse him. He is really embarrassed when he see Youngho’s angry chocolate abs’ and without knowing his face will become red, and his heart will beat furiously, once he said this to him, and he regrets it so so much because of Youngho smiling face and seductive words that come after his confession, gosh Youngho loves his reaction, and he will never stop to see his reaction.

“No”

“Pleaseeee?” Taeil whined in front of Youngho, how can he calmly shave Youngho if he is like this!

“I said no right? Just come and shave me here”

“Young-WAIT”

Youngho’s hand quickly grab Taeil’s and in a flash, pulling Taeil into his lap, making him kneel with both of Taeil’s leg embracing Youngho’s , and oh-so-smooth Youngho putting his hand on Taeil’s thigh, how lucky he is that Taeil always use short pants within the house.

“Youngho...I need to shave you.”

“Well, you can do it like this right?”

“Huh?”

“Just do it like this.” Youngho said while leaning his head back on the couch. “I’m okay with this.” He said while taking a more comfortable position.

“I’m heavy..” Taeil doesn’t want Youngho to be uncomfortable while shaving him, “You can get cramps by this!”

Youngho squint his eyes to look at Taeil “One, you’re not heavy, and two, I'm already used to your weight anyway, this much is fine.” 

Taeil can only take a long sigh witnessing this big baby right here “Well then..”. 

  
He finally start to shave his beard, taking a mini spray bottle, he sprayed it on Youngho’s chin to make it moist, then he continues to take shaving cream and he rub Youngho’s chin with it.

“Heh...it tickles…”

“Yeah yeah you big baby, next time you sho-” Taeil suddenly stop his word because he feels something on his thigh, more precisely around the hem of his short, and his face just went red, he really want to punch this naughty hands away but his hand is full of shaving cream, gosh just when he thought Youngho will stop, he just take it to the next level. So he does what he does best. Screaming at him.

“HEY-YOUNGHO WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT THAT HAND!”

“Hahaha-of course I’m feeling my baby-AH NO, DON’T PUT THE SHAVING CREAM ON MY NOSTRIL, GOSH YES I’LL STOP.” After Taeil’s attempt to put shaving cream into Youngho’s nostrils, he finally stops, deciding to put both his hands on top of the thigh, beside Taeil is holding a razor already, and he still wants to live.

Taeil continues to shave, he starts slowly from one end to the other end, it’s a little bit ticklish but he held it well, he doesn’t want to startle Taeil and be hurt from this. He also feel how Taeil’s started to relax and putting his body weight completely into his lap, meanwhile Youngho is really relaxed right now with this position, and the way the light shine through their floor to ceiling window and hitting Youngho’s hair, how comfortable this situation is making him sleepy and he started to close his eyes. Taking a short nap while Taeil is working on his lap, this reality really sounds like a dream.

After a few minutes, and a short nap, Taeil is done with his work, he sprayed Youngho’s face again, and cleaned it with a towel, then he continues to moisturize his face. When he did, he just chuckled looking at his husband's sleeping face, it was a shame that he didn’t bring his phone.

“Hey, big baby, wake up.” Tapping Youngho’s clean face lightly, his husband started to open his eyes. “You’re handsome now.”

“Hmmm...you’re done?” Youngho is still sleepy from his light nap, Taeil’s touch is so soft, and he can’t win against the sleepiness, “So I only got handsome now?” His voice is now hoarse and heavy, effect that he got from his light nap, “That means I’m not handsome this morning? are you lying to me?”

Small towel and moisturizer are placed on the coffee table beside the couch, and Taeil laughed “Haha, no you’re a veryyy-” He put both his hand on Youngho’s face, pinching both of his cheeks “Handsome, but now you are more handsome.” Taeil then started to stand up, but suddenly a hand was placed in the middle of his waist, grabbing him strongly so he stayed put in Youngho’s lap. Head too close with Youngho’s broad chest.

“Youngho, I really need to clean this up.”

The man just stared at Taeil with only half his eyes open, he still sleepy, so he put one of his hand into Taeil’s neck, hugging him tightly so Taeil can rest his chin in Youngho’s shoulder “Just stay here, I’m sleepy now…” Meanwhile the one in his embrace is getting redder because he is so close with Youngho’s naked chest.

“Youngho! You don’t even wear a shirt! Let’s just sleep in the room, hmm?”

The grip on Taeil’s waist is getting tighter. “No...don’t want to,” Youngho's eyes is still closed, and Taeil can only sigh, giving up to his husband’s whim. Well, it's the new year anyway, he can afford Youngho’s whim for a few days, even though he is already planning a few revenge plan on his head.

“Okay, okay, let me find-ugh-a nice position first, I don’t want to wake up sore.” He pat Youngho’s hand to loosen his embrace, and proceed to straighten out his leg on the couch, while still within Youngho’s lap, he sits sideways so he can lean on Youngho’s shoulder, while Youngho is leaning his body on the couch.

“Baby” Hearing Youngho’s voice, Taeil look up to see the other eyes and-

He kissed Taeil on the forehead. “Thanks” Then he continues to kiss his small lips, once, twice, thrice, stealing Taeil’s breath with all his kisses, with Youngho all of this kisses is always taking his breath away, figuratively and literally.

“..Young-hmmph” Taeil is started to lose his breath, his mind is dizzy with how little air that flows into his brain, Youngho’s hand is still on his waist, rubbing Taeil’s naked waist because his shirt is riding up, with his big thumb, Taeil’s hand on his shoulder, trying to push him a little bit since he desperately need an air. Youngho then started to roam his tongue, battling it with each other, and ending it with bite of Taeil’s small cherry lips that he loves so-so much, like a kid chasing a candy, he chase the lips and take a bite on it little by little, slowly he moves his lips towards Taeil’s neck and-

  
  


_tap-tap-tap-tap_

  
  


“I’M HOME! HAPPY NEW YEAR DA-”

Donghyuck’s eyes went wide, and his quick step stopped. The paper bag that he holds in his hand is dropped once he realizes what was in front of him, or what _his parents were doing_ _on their couch_.

“Wah-hold up, Donghyuck, the cookies will break if you dropped it like that, why did you dro-”

  
  


_And, he brings Mark too. Great._

  
  


Taeil just wants to dig a hole right here right now because he is so embarrassed, to be found by his own kid? yeah that’s-that’s still acceptable, but with his boyfriend too? That's another level of embarrassment.

Youngho then straightened his body, and now looking straight at Donghyuck, “Oh you’re home...you should’ve...texted us.”

“GET A FUCKING ROOM!”

“Language boy.”

“This is my house too! Oh my- can we have at least one day of peace in this household, all I wanted is one peaceful lunch, but yet here I am, coming home only to find out that my parent is trying to fuck in a couch.”

“NO! I-I’M NOT….I’M GOING TO BATH!”

And just by that, Taeil with red fave and trembling legs, runs as fast as he can towards the bathroom so he can lock himself and be miserable.

“Dad, you could at least warned me with text if you are plan-”

“Son, no-”

“Then I would at least going home a little bit late, in the afternoon probably-”

“Oh my god, just-just order lunch or something Donghyuck, I think Taeil will not come out of the bathroom for a while.”

“Yes, yes I will Dad.”

“Also don’t blackmail him, he already embarrassed enough. I’m going to shower too.” Youngho then stand up, taking his shirt and goes toward the other bathroom that is unoccupied.

“That” Donghyuck then turned toward the kitchen taking his cup and filling it with water, “I can’t promise” He said in a small voice while sipping his water.

Mark just sigh, seeing his boyfriend mischievous face, he is still standing in the middle of hallway, face red from what he just witnessed while holding into his phone. 

“Well….should we order some Chinese or should we go western?”

“Chinese Mark, Taeil would love that.”

_What a way to spend the new year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want some cuddling and kissing, these days I think I'm just gonna change the title to Cuddle and Kiss since somehow the chapters always turns into it. Oh, Cuddle, kiss, and shirtless (courtesy of Johnny).
> 
> I also post this chapter in Indonesian if you want to read it! it's a little bit different since I made some adjustment here and there, but if you'd like to this is the fic! [Lokal Version](https://twitter.com/locallymoon/status/1345729688019165184)
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much for reading this, kudos and comment are always appreciated!
> 
> Happy new year!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos/comments/random ramblings or whatever about this fics are very much appreciated!
> 
> I hope you have fun reading this :)


End file.
